Pourquoi pas ?
by misaya67
Summary: Et si Ziva se réveillait et trouvait un homme dans son lit? Et si cet homme ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça ? Un pairing peu habituel pour une petite fic sans prétention ! Rating "M" pour quelques sous-entendu et un bout de scène à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !! Me voilà pour la première fois avec une fic sur NCIS (j'ai déjà posté sur Harry Potter). Pas que ce soit mon premier essai avec cette série que j'adore, mais c'est en tout cas la première fois que je poste !! En tout cas, voici un pairing pas très courant, qui j'espère, vous plaira... A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !!

* * *

Elle sentait encore ses mains sur son corps, même si elle savait que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le poids de son corps sur elle tandis qu'il la pénétrait. Pas tout à fait réveillée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne savait absolument pas qui il était, mais cette nuit rêvée avait été belle.

Le réveil sonna trop tôt à son goût. Elle aurait aimé prolonger cette nuit fantasmée encore un peu. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux quand elle entendit une voix à ses cotés marmonner un vague « qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?». Tout à fait réveillée désormais, elle fit face à l'inconnu qui avait visiblement partagé son lit.

_- Ziva ?_

_- McGee ?_

**

Il se souvenait très bien d'une grande partie de la soirée. Son nouveau roman avait encore explosé tous les chiffres attendus et s'était glissé en première place des ventes dès la première semaine. Pour fêter l'événement comme il se doit, il avait invité toute l'équipe à prendre un verre après le service. Gibbs, Ducky et Abby étaient partis de bonne heure, les deux premiers portant peu d'intérêt à ce genre de soirée, la dernière pour un entrainement de bowling avec ses amies nonnes. Seuls étaient restés Ziva et Tony, mais ce dernier avait eu vite fait de rencontrer une jeune femme, au demeurant charmante, avec qui il avait probablement terminé la soirée. Le reste était très flou dans son esprit. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait beaucoup discuté avec Ziva, qu'ils avaient recommandé des boissons assez régulièrement, mais rien qui ne laissait présager qu'il se réveillerait à 5h du matin dans le lit de la jeune femme. Il avait d'ailleurs mis un moment avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il avait immédiatement compris qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, la décoration ne laissant aucun doute à ce sujet. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme à ses côtés s'était redressée dans le lit, dévoilant sa poitrine dénudée, qu'il avait pris conscience de la situation. Après l'instant de surprise, elle s'était immédiatement recouverte du drap en le tirant à elle tandis que lui-même s'y accrochait dans l'espoir de dissimuler la partie basse de son anatomie.

_-McGee !!_ Répliqua-t-elle quand il tira également un peu sur le drap.

_-Désolé, Ziva…Mais moi aussi…Enfin…_

_-Tourne-toi…Immédiatement !!_ Ce qu'il fit prestement tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre la main sur son peignoir. _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ?_ Demanda t-elle visiblement en colère.

_-Rien, je te le jure…_ Commença t-il en se tournant machinalement, avant de se retourner rapidement devant le regard empli d'éclairs de l'israélienne.

_-Si tu fais seulement mine de vouloir regarder, McGee, je te crève les yeux avec ma brosse à dent !!_ Menaça t-elle. _C'est bon maintenant_, dit-elle finalement, légèrement adoucie.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, gênée par la situation, s'enroulant complètement le bas du corps dans le drap. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, aucun des deux ne voulant mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils supposaient s'être passé.

_-Je vais prendre ma douche_, déclara t-elle finalement. _On en parlera après. Il y a du thé dans la cuisine si tu veux. _

Tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, Tim se rhabilla et découvrit l'objet du délit sur le sol près de la table basse. Un préservatif usagé. Il poussa un soupir, à la fois de soulagement et de dépit. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de la mettre enceinte si elle-même ne prenait pas de contraceptif. Tandis qu'il s'échappait vers la cuisine pour jeter l'objet du délit et préparer du thé, il ne cessait de repenser à la soirée de la veille, leur discussion sur leur célibat respectif, pesant. Se pourrait-il que l'alcool les ait désinhibés au point de passer à des contacts plus charnels ? Il avait toujours pensé tenir plutôt bien l'alcool, il n'avait de toute façon jamais bu plus que de raison. Et il avait parfaitement comprit, au regard de la jeune femme, qu'elle non plus n'avait pas un grand souvenir de leurs activités de la veille au soir.

**

L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle aurait aimé profiter de ce moment sans avoir en boucle dans la tête les mille et unes images de son rêve – qui n'en était visiblement pas un. Elle était à la fois furieuse contre McGee – quelle idée stupide que cette soirée avec suffisamment d'alcool pour faire des bêtises - et perturbée par tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir cette nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi doué de ses mains – et du reste par ailleurs – et elle avait encore du mal à accepter cette réalité. Elle avait couché avec McGee !!

**

Lorsqu'elle fut prête et habillée, elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle le vit s'affairer à préparer le thé. Ouvrant un à un chaque placard, il semblait en train de chercher quelque chose. « Les tasses », supposa t-elle.

_-Placard de droite, Tim_, dit-elle sans préambule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

_-Ziva…Euh…Je ne… Merci_, déclara t-il finalement quand elle lui tendit deux tasses au décor oriental.

_-Pas facile à assumer, n'est-ce pas_ ?

Il la regarda un instant. Elle ne semblait plus énervée ou choquée, comme elle avait semblé l'être au réveil. Il l'avait toujours trouvée jolie, même belle, et savoir qu'il lui avait fait l'amour sans en avoir de réels souvenirs l'attristait un peu.

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Ziva… Je voulais te demander… Enfin… Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_

_-Pas toi ?_

_-A vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant bu de ma vie_, confia t-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

_-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs non plus, si ça peut te rassurer… Je crois qu'on a vraiment bien picoté hier soir !!_

_-Picolé, Ziva_, reprit-il machinalement en buvant d'une traite son thé pourtant brûlant. _Vu qu'il est encore tôt, je vais en profité pour rentrer me doucher et me changer._

_-Donc, on se voit au bureau._

_-Oui…Ziva ? _Appella t-il juste avant de passer la porte.

_-Oui ?_

_-Tant qu'à passer une nuit avec toi, j'aurai bien aimé en avoir un peu plus de souvenirs !!... A toute à l'heure._

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite !!


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchées. Celà met encore plus de pression pour écrire, parce que maintenant, je ne le fais pas que pour moi, mais en espérant vous satisfaire également/ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. A très vite !!

* * *

Ziva et McGee, chacun à leur bureau respectif, attendaient patiemment en bouclant quelques rapports qu'une affaire vienne occuper leur journée pour le moment très calme. Tony, comme à son habitude, affichait déjà une bonne heure de retard, ce qui avait eu le don d'irriter Gibbs les deux fois où il était passé dans l'open-space, son café à la main. Sûr que Tony prendrait pour son grade dès qu'il arriverait.

_- Salut la compagnie_, déclara t-il, goguenard, une fois les portes de l'ascenseur franchies.

Il était visible pour ses deux collègues que l'italien avait passé une très bonne nuit, rien que par le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage rayonnant.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony_, déclara McGee sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

_- Oh oui, c'est un bon jour, un très bon jour, McGuignol !! _

_- Probablement dû à la blondinette d'hier soir_, avança Ziva, cherchant à faire parler son coéquipier.

_- Tout à fait ma chère Ziva. Monica est une perle…Elle est si…frétillante !!_

_- Tu parles d'un poisson ou d'un coquillage, là ?_

_- Je fais référence à une véritable sirène, Timmy…Chose que tu ne fréquenteras jamais que par ordinateur interposé_, affirma t-il en ébouriffant du plat de la main les cheveux soigneusement coiffés de son collègue.

Tout à son babillage jubilatoire, il ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin naître sur le visage de son partenaire et ami, le regard tourné vers la seule femme de leur équipe. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Non, jamais Tony ne pourrait se douter être si loin de la vérité !!

_- Enfin là, Dinozzo_, claqua Gibbs en rentrant dans l'espace de travail. _Prenez vos affaires._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_ demanda Ziva en prenant son sac à dos tandis que les deux autres faisait de même.

_- Une femme décédée sur une base militaire. Une civile._

**

Les jours avaient passés depuis ce matin où ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble dans le lit de Ziva et chaque nuit, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver explicitement de son collègue, au point de se réveiller parfois en sueur. McGee, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser mais il ne pouvait immanquablement pas s'empêcher de chercher à se souvenir de cette nuit oubliée.

Ce qui les surprenait le plus, c'était qu'aucun des deux ne se sentaient véritablement attirés par l'autre. Ziva était une très jolie femme, mais ce n'était pas son genre à la base. Et pour la jeune femme, son collègue était charmant, elle en convenait, mais il ne possédait pas ce côté sexy et bad-boy qu'elle affectionnait habituellement. Malgré tout, ils se sentaient frustrés de n'avoir que trop peu de souvenirs de cette soirée, et Ziva n'était pas le genre de femme à rester frustrée très longtemps.

C'est sûre de cette décision qu'elle frappa à la porte de son collègue ce vendredi soir.

_- Ziva ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

_- Toute cette histoire me perturbe et j'ai horreur de ça_, déclara t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

_- Tu veux parler de… Oh…_

_- Oui, je veux parler du fait que l'on ait couché ensemble, McGee… Je veux parler du fait que tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est que c'était bon, très bon même … Et ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est « pourquoi » ?_

_- « Pourquoi » quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi toi_, déclara t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

_- Merci !!_ Répondit-il légèrement vexé.

_- Ne le prends pas mal, Tim… Mais je dois bien avouer que tu es assez loin du genre de mec avec lesquels il m'arrive de passer la nuit. _

_- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai pour habitude de coucher avec une fille quand j'ai tellement bu que je suis incapable de m'en souvenir ?... Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne corresponds pas forcément non plus à mon style de fille !!_

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, sentant planer entre eux un reste de non-dit qui les faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes et fut surprise quand il lui rendit son baiser. Beaucoup plus tendrement. Elle se sentit fondre et le laissa approfondir le contact. Les langues se goûtèrent naturellement et un flot de sensations familières les envahirent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, tous deux avaient la même question au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi en avoir encore envie, s'ils ne se plaisaient pas ? Voyant qu'il allait poser la question à haute voix, elle l'attira de nouveau à elle et força la barrière de ses lèvres avec le même désir qui semblait l'habiter, lui. Elle sentit son érection, dure contre sa cuisse, puis ses mains descendre le long de son dos et s'arrêter sous ses fesses. Délicatement, il la souleva et machinalement, elle passa ses jambes autours de sa taille. Elle n'était que force brute, contact dur et fougueux, il n'était que douceur et tendresse. C'est à cet instant qu'ils comprirent. Chacun donnait à l'autre ce qu'il recherchait désespérément. Ziva n'avait connu toute sa vie que le Mossad, les missions sous-couverture, les attachements impossibles. Tim, lui, avait grandit choyé par des parents aimants, décidant par lui-même ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, après être sorti du cocon familial. Lorsqu'il la caressait, elle se sentait devenir fragile, personne ne lui ayant témoigné autant d'attentions douces et tendres depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle prenait les commandes, il se sentait enfin emporté dans un élan de passion comme il n'en avait que rarement connu, il devenait fougueux et guidé par son seul désir.

Tandis qu'il la menait vers la chambre, elle se détacha légèrement de lui, inquiète quand au sentiment du jeune homme. Leurs regards se mêlèrent et il y vit toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait à son égard.

_- C'est bon, Ziva…Je sais parfaitement ce que je suis en train de faire…Et je ne suis pas amoureux de toi._

Ces paroles la rassurèrent et d'un mouvement sec, elle agrippa le T-shirt du jeune homme qu'elle enleva rapidement. Elle picora quelques baisers sur la peau blanche de son partenaire, lequel soupira de contentement. Lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le lit et qu'elle se retrouva sous lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler un instant.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda t-elle intriguée.

_- J'étais en train de me dire que j'étais bien content de ne pas avoir bu aujourd'hui… J'aurai pleins de souvenirs de toi, _plaisanta t-il tandis qu'elle faisait mine de le frapper.

Il passa une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme et entreprit de la faire frissonner en faisant glisser son doigt le long de son cou. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui enleva le pull fin qu'elle portait, admirant à loisir sa poitrine qu'il n'avait entre-aperçue que quelques secondes peu de jours auparavant. La libérant du carcan de dentelle, il joua un moment avec sa poitrine, la faisant languir, appréciant les légers râles de la jeune femme. Ils étaient totalement complémentaires, elle aimait sa tendresse, il aimait sa fougue. Ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour, consciemment cette fois. Et ils ne s'aimaient pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite... C'est court, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une fic très longue de toute façon... A très bientôt !!

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, assouvissant leurs pulsions entre deux enquêtes, parfois chez Ziva, souvent chez McGee. La complicité qui était née entre eux n'avait cependant pas échappée à Gibbs, et l'instinct de ce dernier ne cessait de lui répéter que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait entre ces deux-là.

Ce soir-là, Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver chez Ziva, la jeune femme ayant proposé de lui faire découvrir la cuisine orientale avant de passer à un dessert plus « traditionnel ». Ils allaient commencer le repas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Regardant par l'oculus de la porte, elle réalisa le danger imminent qui les menaçait, et elle envoya le pauvre Tim se cacher dans la salle de bain.

- Gibbs !! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Bonsoir Ziva. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…Elle avisa les deux assiettes sur la table, et improvisa. J'attendais un ami pour le diner mais visiblement, il ne viendra pas. Accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi ? Demanda –telle en priant pour qu'il refuse.

- Avec plaisir Ziva… A moins que Mcgee ne soit déjà arrivé, et que pour sa propre sécurité, tu ne préfères le dissimuler.

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Il était venu en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour être discret. Et comme aucun sentiment ne les liait, ils pensaient de toute manière que cela ne gênerait pas forcément le patron.

- Pourquoi… ? Enfin, Gibbs… Pourquoi McGee serait-il ici ?

- Peut-être parce que sa voiture est garée à une rue d'ici… Et que votre nouvelle complicité ne m'a pas échappée.

- C'est bon, Ziva, laisse tomber, déclara McGee en sortant de sa planque. L'instinct du patron est une chose contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter.

Cette réflexion tira un sourire aux lèvres de Gibbs qui réalisa combien son jeune agent avait changé, surtout depuis qu'il entretenait une liaison avec la jeune femme. Il semblait bien plus sûr de lui et il ne se laissait plus du tout marcher sur les pieds par Tony. Sa nouvelle assurance avait d'ailleurs fait dire à Ducky qu'il y avait forcément une femme derrière tout ça et il n'avait pas démenti. Ziva, quant à elle, semblait s'être adoucie au contact du jeune homme, elle était désormais plus réfléchie, moins impulsive. Moins sur le qui-vive également. Et elle se laissait parfois aller à montrer ses sentiments, ne les prenant plus comme une marque de faiblesse mais comme une force qu'il fallait exploiter.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda simplement Gibbs.

- Deux mois, répondit McGee. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous pensez.

- Vous voulez dire, McGee, que vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? Le visage de son jeune agent s'empourpra légèrement.

- Ce que Tim essaye de vous dire, c'est que, même si nous couchons effectivement ensemble, nous n'entretenons aucun sentiment l'un envers l'autre.

- C'est vrai patron, essaya de se justifier Tim, voyant l'air sceptique de Gibbs. Aucun sentiment. Juste du…

- Sexe, termina Ziva voyant qu'il buttait sur ce dernier mot.

- Parfaitement, confirma McGee.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, si je vous demande de mettre un terme à tout ceci, vous n'y verrez aucun problème.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui, Gibbs pu lire dans leurs regards le même doute, mais ce doute s'effaça rapidement au profit d'une farouche détermination quand ils validèrent sa décision. Il les quitta donc sur cette résolution, sachant pertinemment que la soirée pour eux ne faisait que commencer. Il pouvait bien leur laisser une dernière soirée après tout. Tant que les choses changeaient dès le lendemain.

**

Ils avaient donc effectivement partagé le repas préparé par Ziva, McGee refusant obstinément de ne pas goûter à la cuisine de son « amie ». Quand ils s'étaient séparés un peu plus tard dans la soirée, et qu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonsoir, chacun avait pris conscience de ce qu'impliquait la décision prise devant leur patron. Ils auraient pu suivre leur pulsion première et se laisser aller à une dernière étreinte, mais trouvant cela probablement trop dangereux, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire de regret sur les lèvres. Parce que même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils aimaient ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble et la manière dont l'autre modifiait peu à peu sont existence. Parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. N'est-ce pas ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite !! Désolée si ça a mis un peu plus de temps que ce que j'avais prévu mais j'ai du monde à la maison pour le week-end et la marraine de mon fils est arrivée hier. A force de bavarder, j'en ai oublié de poster. Je me rattrape donc aujourd'hui. Par contre, pour la suite, si je peux, ce sera durant le week-end sinon la semaine prochaine !! A bientôt !!

* * *

Ziva tournait un vain dans son appartement, maudissant Gibbs, le NCIS, McGee, et tout l'univers. Cela faisait un mois que Tim et elle ne s'était pas approché de trop près pour être certain de ne pas flancher. Mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle crevait littéralement d'envie de faire l'amour et malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de dénicher quelqu'un d'acceptable qui aurait pu assouvir son envie, aucun des deux hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés dans la semaine ne lui avaient apporté satisfaction. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et de qui elle avait besoin mais elle respectait bien trop Gibbs pour aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

S'armant de courage, elle chaussa ses baskets et entreprit de faire un petit jogging, espérant se calmer un peu, malgré l'heure tardive. Le froid mordit son visage dès qu'elle fut dehors, mais elle s'autorisa à sourire en pensant que ça refroidirait peut être un peu ses ardeurs. Elle continua pendant quelques kilomètres, à petite foulée, se concentrant sur son rythme et son souffle pour éviter de laisser divaguer son esprit, quand elle passa devant un petit restaurant qu'elle connaissait bien pour y être venu avec Tim une ou deux fois. Son regard fut attiré par la table la plus proche de la fenêtre et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut le jeune homme auquel elle s'évitait de penser désespérément. McGee était assis face à une jolie brune, à peine plus âgée que lui, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Ils semblaient absorbés dans une discussion passionnante, et ils ne virent donc pas la jeune femme en survêtement les observer pendant une trentaine de secondes.

Ziva reprit sa course, à grandes foulées cette fois, désireuse de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et elle. Son cœur s'affolait mais elle n'en avait que faire. Une seule question taraudait son esprit en cet instant. Pourquoi était-elle donc jalouse de cette brune au sourire ravageur ?

**

McGee ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis deux jours, Ziva ne cessait de l'éviter. Pas que depuis la fin de leur liaison, ils se soient montrés particulièrement chaleureux l'un envers l'autre, mais ils se débrouillaient toujours pour se saluer ou se voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Pour se prouver qu'ils étaient toujours amis même s'ils prenaient leurs distances par sécurité. Là, sa collègue se montrait particulièrement distante, évitant de croiser son regard, cherchant au maximum à ne pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'elle lui manquait, il aimait la sensibilité et la fragilité qu'elle lui laissait parfois entrevoir. Il n'était pas dupe. Dès l'instant où il lui avait fallut renoncer à Ziva, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était attaché à elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. De là à dire qu'il en était amoureux, il y avait un pas qu'il se refusait à franchir. Pas qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ancien marine aux cheveux grisonnants, d'ailleurs. Gibbs était son soutien dans cette démarche. Dès qu'il se mettait à penser un peu trop à sa collègue en des termes plutôt équivoques, il se forçait à penser à Gibbs, à l'équipe, et cela le ramenait immédiatement à la raison. Et puis, Ziva l'avait dit elle-même, cette histoire, ce n'était que pour le sexe après tout. Il ne devait rien attendre d'elle, elle n'était pas faite pour lui, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de romantique à son égard. Pourquoi se faire du mal après tout ?

**

- Suis-moi, lui avait-il dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait avec lui dans l'ascenseur bloqué, elle ne pouvait qu'envisager les pires scénarios. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui la conduisait ici, les doutes qu'elle avait éveillés chez l'ancien marine. Elle avait été totalement incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était. Dès qu'elle croisait Tim, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire demi-tour ou de se montrer froide et distante. Elle lui en voulait, mais plus encore, elle s'en voulait d'être incapable de respecter leur décision commune.

- Quelque chose à me dire, officier David ?

Tandis qu'elle se murait dans son silence, refusant de mettre des mots sur ce qui la rongeait intérieurement, Gibbs priait intérieurement pour que ce qu'il pensait savoir soit faux. Il la savait psychologiquement fragile, cela se voyait dans son attitude quotidienne. Le sourire ne lui venait que difficilement. Même quand Dinozzo déployait ses plus grands talents, il ne réussissait qu'à faire frémir le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ziva, commença t-il doucement… Parles-moi.

- Non, Gibbs… Tout ce que je pourrais vous dire ne vous plairait assurément pas… Et je me refuse à vous décevoir, déclara t-elle vaillamment en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est donc bien ce que je pensais…Quand t-en es-tu rendu compte ?

- Il y a deux jours, finit-elle par avouer après un temps de réflexion. Il dînait dans un restaurant avec une femme… Je me suis sentie…

- Jalouse, termina t-il pour elle avec un sourire compatissant.

- C'est juste un réflexe de possessivité, Gibbs. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, affirma t-elle, un peu trop rapidement pour être totalement sincère.

- En es-tu vraiment sûre, Ziva ?... Ecoute… Je peux vous mettre en garde, essayer de vous faire entendre raison, mais je ne peux pas lutter si vos sentiments sont sincères. Ce n'est pas parce que moi, j'ai souffert par le passé d'être tombé amoureux de ma partenaire qu'il en ira de même pour vous deux.

- Non, Gibbs !! Je sais que Jenny vous aimait. Bien avant d'intégrer votre équipe, je savais ce que vous aviez représenté pour elle. Si ça n'a pas marché pour vous deux, rien ne dit que ça fonctionnera pour nous… Et de toute façon, il a quelqu'un désormais. Ce n'est pas important, ça passera.

Sur ces mots, elle réenclencha le mécanisme de l'ascenseur qui reprit sa marche normale, et sortit dès que les portes se furent ouvertes. Elle avait besoin de respirer un peu, de rester seule face à sa peine qu'elle tentait de dissimuler depuis ce soir fatidique où elle avait enfin comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas totalement elle-même depuis deux mois.

Gibbs, quant à lui, retourna dans l'open-space, où ses deux autres agents discutaient en regardant l'écran du plus jeune. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, Dinozzo retourna précipitamment à son bureau, parfaitement conscient de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de non-productivité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? demanda t-ils suspicieusement en les voyant faire mine de travailler.

- Mais rien, Patron, que vas-tu donc imaginer ?

Il les observa de son regard accusateur et finalement, McGee se décida à lui révéler ce qui les avait tant captivés.

- En fait, on s'est dit… enfin, comme c'est votre anniversaire la semaine prochaine,…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau !! Coupa t-il rapidement. Dinozzo !!

- Oui, Patron ?

- Je crois qu'Abby t'attend au labo. Il attendit qu'il soit parti pour se rapprocher de son autre agent. McGee, commença t-il en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau, dominant largement le plus jeune, parlez à Ziva. Elle en a besoin.

Sans plus attendre, il repartit vers l'ascenseur, laissant Tim dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le dernier chapitre !! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout le week-end (et même un peu plus...) mais j'espère que ce dernier chapitre contentera vos attentes. Quoiqu'il en soit, à très bientôt sur une prochaine fic et bonne lecture !!

* * *

Toute l'après-midi, Tim avait en vain cherché à comprendre les motivations de Gibbs. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il parle à Ziva ? Et de quoi de toute manière ? De ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Assurément pas. Malgré l'heure tardive et ne trouvant finalement aucune réponse satisfaisante à ses interrogations, il se décida à aller lui poser directement la question. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son amie, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de tous les moments passés avec elle des derniers mois. Les étreintes échangées, les discussions prolongées jusque tard dans la nuit durant lesquelles il avait découvert le passé de la jeune femme, ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, ses joies également dont elle ne faisait que trop peu souvent étalage. Sans cette nuit de beuverie où tout avait commencé, il n'aurait jamais envisagé une liaison possible avec elle, et maintenant, il comprenait que rien ne serait désormais plus pareil entre eux. Il toqua doucement au montant et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

**

Sa discussion avec Gibbs l'avait ébranlée. Elle savait que son passé de tueuse du Mossad était désormais révolu, trop d'événements et de rencontres l'ayant bouleversée aux Etat-Unis pour qu'elle demeure éternellement le bon petit soldat qu'elle avait été. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir si profondément changée au point d'être incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments aux autres. Tim était en grande partie responsable de ce changement. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, corps et âme, et s'était laissé corrompre par le caractère foncièrement bon de son collègue. Abby et Tony aussi avaient leur part de responsabilité, à force de câlins et de gamineries, ils avaient ébranlé l'armure forgée autours de son cœur. Et Gibbs. Il était une figure paternelle pour elle, c'est vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand elle avait un problème, plus encore que vers son propre père. Lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte, elle pensa immédiatement qu'il revenait pour la sermonner une fois de plus. Elle fut cependant surprise de découvrir Tim derrière la porte. Elle hésita un instant à lui ouvrir, puis, sachant pertinemment qu'il la savait chez elle – la musique résonnait dans toute la pièce – elle lui ouvrit la porte, se composant un masque de neutralité pour l'occasion.

- McGee… Un problème ? Demanda t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire contrit.

- Si tu veux.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il pénétra dans le salon et se débarrassa de sa veste, pendant qu'elle partait baisser le volume de la musique.

- Ziva, commença t-il, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange en ce moment ? Je veux dire, quelque chose que j'aurai fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Gibbs. Il s'accorda un instant avant de poursuivre. Gibbs m'a dit qu'il fallait de je te parle, mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas de quoi. Alors je te le demande : ai-je fais quelque chose de mal, Ziva ?

Elle ne savait que répondre. Si Gibbs avait tenu ces propos à Tim, c'est forcément qu'il validait leur liaison, qu'il leur en donnait l'autorisation implicite. Mais Tim avait quelqu'un désormais, une jolie brune avec un magnifique sourire.

- Je t'ai vu l'autre soir, dans ce restaurant de Grand Hill Street. Ta copine est vraiment très jolie.

- Ma… Il sourit en comprenant. Ce n'est pas ma copine, Ziva. C'est ma nouvelle éditrice. L'autre me tapait vraiment sur le système… Ziva… C'est ça le problème ? Mon éditrice ?

- Non, le problème, c'est que ça m'a rendue dingue de te voir avec cette fille !! Expliqua t-elle, visiblement en colère. Ca fait deux jours que je t'en veux de … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en veux, déclara t-elle finalement en s'effondrant dans son canapé.

Il la regarda faire un moment. Elle avait plongé son visage dans ses mains, se massant les tempes de ses index.

- Alors, dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je ne dors pas bien depuis deux mois.

Elle le regarda étrangement, attendant qu'il poursuive ses révélations. Ils avaient déjà fonctionné ainsi par le passé. Si elle ne parvenait pas à formuler ses pensées correctement, il détournait la conversation sur un sujet le touchant personnellement. C'est ainsi qu'elle en était venue à lui faire de nombreuses confidences sur l'oreiller, des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de révéler un jour.

- Je dors mal parce que je ne suis pas avec toi…Parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, parce que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut et que tu recherches… Ce que je trouve dingue, moi, c'est de craquer sur toi en sachant tout cela, au point que cela me retourne le cerveau chaque nuit.

- …

- Tu me manques Ziva.

Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir, il se pencha vers elle, déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure ondulée, et s'apprêta à partir, quand une main le saisit brusquement par le bras et le poussa contre le mur. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, un baiser brûlant et fièvreux, issu de leur frustration commune.

**

Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que ce ne serait en rien facile. Elle ne serait pas plus démonstrative au quotidien, il n'en serait pas moins obsédé par un besoin maladif d'être rassuré et aimé. Elle ne lui dirait probablement pas souvent « je t'aime », lui ne le lui répéterait que trop. Elle continuerait à être fougueuse et déterminée, il serait câlin et tendre puisque c'est ce qu'elle recherchait. Ils feraient face à l'incompréhension première de leurs amis, aux remarques, aux inquiétudes. Mais après tout, s'ils s'aimaient, pourquoi pas ?


End file.
